


Adventures at the Ciroc Elemental Institute

by Agender_Queen_of_the_Gays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agender_Queen_of_the_Gays/pseuds/Agender_Queen_of_the_Gays
Summary: This will be an original story following Donatellan and Xynos as the make there way through the dangers of starting as Year One students at the Ciroc Elemental Institute.





	Adventures at the Ciroc Elemental Institute

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo so this will be my first story on here so give my creative criticism and see where this story will go along side me lol cause its gonna be an experience at the least.
> 
> *hangs up gay and trans pride flags*

**Prologue**

It was a dark and quiet night in the forest. The owls watching the forest floor for the movement of mice to feed its young. Flying through the trees is a young adult nature fairy. He is wearing only a skirt made from vines and leaves from the ancient tree from which he was born. He has tanned skin, wild brown hair, piercing leaf green eyes, and shimmering slightly translucent green fairy wings on his back. This young fairy is known as Donatellan, he is one of the most powerful nature fairies in the realm of Critoc. A slight wind ruffles the leaves as he glides through the branches. Then he slowed to stop when he notices a faint glow in the distance.

  
_“Strange, that light wasn’t there before better investigate."_

  
Donatellan begins making his way towards the mysterious light while making himself invisible. After a about 20 minutes he lands in a clearing stares at the cabin situated in the middle of the clearing and the faint light from a room on the second floor. He taps his chin before shrugging and silently makes his way to the front door and quietly enters the cabin after picking the lock on the door. Once inside he floats up the stairs and goes to the end of the hallway and turns his body into a gas and enters the room through the small space under the door and moves to the corner and returns into his solid form while still unseen by the other occupant of the room. While crossing his arms and watching the stranger Donatellan sits down in the corner wondering where they came from.  
“Who are the-" his thoughts were interrupted as the figure begins writing and mumbling a strange language. He sits up and pays close attention even though he has no idea what is being spoken.

“Fiu qui sre ni dieng,

Mi cyn kron bi dirc,

Mue licy trakre mycli,

Aqwe yubx posdi vulin.”

Then the figure stops and stretches their arms in the air while spinning their chair around facing the corner occupied by Donatellan; whom watches and holds his breath in nervousness as a dark smirk forms on lips painted blue and black. Then he blushes as his eyes roam over the strangers clothing. They are dressed in a black long sleeved casual dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows leaving their forearms bare. Over the dress shirt is a blue steampunk gothic double breasted Jacquard Brocade Waistcoat. Adding to the beauty is a steampunk gothic vintage cotton black lace skirt paired with black fishnet tights suspender pantyhose that reach their thighs with an enchanting spiral design that accentuates their slim but toned milk chocolate legs. Finishing the look are black mid-calf boots with a three inch block heel.

Without realizing Donatellan has stood up as he oogles the beautiful creature before his eyes, but his focus is broken when a hand covered in a glove with claw accents that reaches just below its wearers elbow and I shadow looms over Donatellan as he looks up to see dark brown eyes and a fanged filled grin looking down at him. He opens and close his mouth to form an explanation but he is beaten to that by the mysterious individual.

“And WHO exactly are you to enter my cabin without permission little fairy?”

Donatellan freezes and blushes at the slight baritone and musical tone of the creature looming over him. Then glares at the audacity of this bastard on demanding an answer from him so rudely.

“First of all, my fucking name is Donatellan ya asshole!

Secondly, I should be the one demanding answers here since I’ve never seen a cabin here,

Thirdly, I’m gonna need you to back the hell up and get out my face!”

As he finishes Donatellan pushes at the strangers chest to no avail and scowls when all the creature does and laugh in his face and grab his chin.

“Where are my manners? I am known as Xynos and a demonic warlock who recently settled in this clearing.”

“Why are you here?”

“Because cute little fairy I will be attending the Ciroc Elemental Institute this coming semester.”

“….That’s all the questions I have.”

“Good now that has be cleared up what shall I do about you breaking into my home?”

“W-what how did you know I concealed myself?!”

“Very few can get past my senses.”

“…I’m sorry for breaking into your home.”

“Hmm it’s only fair that you show me around as well?”

“….Fine" growled Donatellan.

Xynos watches Donatellan with a gleam in his eyes as the nature fairy pouts in his anger. Then looks at the time and clears his throat and gets Donatellan’s attention. When he gains it he motions for the fairy to look at the clock on the wall while moving out the way as the nature fairy starts flapping his arms in panic.

“FUCK I need to be heading home to get some sleep!!”

“Well shall we meet tomorrow around noon for my tour?”

“That works….well I’m off!”

Xynos watches with a dark grin as Donatellan disappears into the sky,

“Yes, this is gonna be the start of something glorious indeed.”

They close the door and erect the wards that cloak the clearing from unwanted attention.

~In Donatellan’s apart~

Donatellan yawns as he unlocks the door and shuts it with his foot. He stretches as he locks the door and strips off his skirt and takes a quick shower before climbing into his bed and thinks about Xynos.

“Stupid gorgeous warlock….asshole but a cute one.”

Donatellan blushes at his stray thoughts and buries his face into his pillows and tries to fall asleep.

“Well gotta give a tour tomorrow better get some sleep and look good.”


End file.
